As is known in the art, there are numerous types of toy cars available in the marketplace. Toy cars have been manufactured and sold for decades and are available in various diminished scales of the vehicle type they represent. These toy cars range from basic models used by hand and further include remote controlled electric powered vehicles. The latter example can be quite costly and as such be limited in its affordability in the market place. Manually powered toy vehicles are affordable and offer numerous types of alternatives in regards to their propulsion systems. Existing propulsion systems known in the art include but are not limited to winding gear drives.
One issue with existing technology is the lack of an applied force propulsion system. With the exception of a user manually pushing a toy vehicle, most propulsion systems for toy vehicles utilize items such as electric motors or tension gears. Both of the aforementioned are wear items which will fail over time rendering the toy vehicle undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toy vehicle that includes an applied force propulsion system having elements integrally formed with the vehicle facilitating the receipt of a portion of a user's fingers in order to allow a user to apply a force thereto so as to propel the vehicle.